Costurera
by RavennoSora
Summary: One-shot! Sakura y Hinata han encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo, uno muy divertido oculto de sus esposos, los cuales tienen una mente cochambrosa y llegaran a pensar de todo! -Sakura! SACALA YA POR FAVOR!- Sasuke se estremecia al escuchar a su esposa gritar. Que diablos estaban haciendo esas dos?...


**Disclaimer:** El manga de Naruto ni sus personajes me pertence, escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Parejas:** Narusaku & Sasuhina

**Genero:** Romance/Comedia

**Nota:** El siguiente fic, se basa en una continuación de lo que pudo haber sido, puede que allá OOC y las parejas no sean al agrado de todos, pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede, ojala les guste.

* * *

No habían pasado ni ocho meses desde aquella boda doble que toda Konoha había presenciado. Más de uno había quedado estupefacto y no es para menos ya que esas parejas frente al altar eran totalmente disparejas e imperfectas, eso pensaban ellos, sin embargo más de uno en aquella boda solo veía a cuatro chicos enamorados, estúpidamente enamorados.

-Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Aceptas a Haruno Sakura como tu legítima esposa, prometes cuidarla en la salud y en la enfermedad y permanecer con ella en toda clase de circunstancias?- Pregunto nuestra nada alcoholizada Hokage, la cual había evitado tomar sake para poder disfrutar de la boda.

-Sí, acepto Ttebayo!- Respondió alegremente el rubio

-Haruno Sakura, Aceptas a Uzumaki Naruto como tu legitimo…-

-Sí, si si si acepto- Dijo ella eufóricamente mientras movía el ramo de un lado al otro

-Ok cálmate, Ya pueden besarse- Dio como pauta final la Hokage, y ellos tan obedientes y sin nada de pena o nerviosismo se dedicaron a los labios del otro. Felicidad, esa que se experimenta pocas veces en la vida era la que se reflejaba en la sonrisa de Sakura al sentir como Naruto sostenía su mano con fuerza.

Hubo silencio. Aún faltaba otra pareja, la más discutida y quizá polémica pues el cuento del rebelde y la princesa es un clásico.

-Breve- Soltó aquel muchacho azabache, Tsunade solo resoplo al ver la actitud del joven

-Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Aceptas a Hyuga Hinata como tu legitima esposa?- pregunto nuevamente la mujer

-Hmp, Acepto- Respondió tranquilamente

-Hyuga Hinata, ¿Aceptas a Uchiha Sasuke como tu legitimo esposo?- Al parecer esta vez la novia si la dejaría terminar su pregunta

-Acepto- Sin titubeos ni nada la respuesta fluyo dulcemente a través de los labios de Hinata.

Toda la calma de Sasuke se fue directa al diablo cuando recordó aquel momento de la boda.

-Los declaro marido y mujer, ya puedes besarla- La Hokage le guiño el ojo, estaba un tanto jodido, sabía que se burlaban de él.

Miro a su ahora esposa vestida de blanco, estaba lejos de no querer besarla pero tanta gente le asfixiaba, mucho más el hecho de saber que todo el clan Hyuga tenía los ojos sobre él. La tomo de las manos y la miro fijamente, ella solo sonrió

-Está bien, yo tampoco quiero sentirme incomoda- Dijo Hinata casi en un susurro y de la manera más delicada planto un tierno beso en la mejilla de su ahora esposo.

Sasuke sonrió, por fin podía sentirse realmente realizado, y con respecto a los besos no se molestó pues sabía que esos eran los que venían el resto de la noche.

_**Así fue como el cielo y a tierra se volvieron uno, mientras la luz y la oscuridad formaban un eclipse, no era comprendido por muchos, era algo hermosamente abstracto para aquellos que podían ver sus corazones**_

**15 meses después **

_**Residencia Uzumaki**_

-Sakura-chan, hoy saldré con el teme- Decía el rubio mientras le acariciaba el cabello a su novia la cual se encontraba en su regazo disfrutando tranquilamente del hecho de estar con él y respirar

-Creí que Sasuke se quedaría hoy con Hinata-

-Eso era lo que él quería pero hoy nos reuniremos todos en casa de Shikamaru-

-¿Temari sabe de esto?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa recordando a la problemática esposa del Nara

-No- Respondió el rubio intentando no darle mucha importancia

Hubo silencio, no era incomodo pero si decisivo.

-Te quiero en casa antes de las 11- Dijo ella levantadose de encima de su esposo

-P-pero Sakura-chan, eso es muy temprano, no soy un niño Ttebayo- No lo era, pero se comportaba como uno.

-Ya escuchaste- Decía la mujer mientras caminaba hacia la cocina

-Está bien- Obedeció pero no sin antes suspirar

-Alistare tu ropa- Exclamo la chica para poder ser escuchada.

Naruto sonrió, esa era su _Sakura-chan_, quizá aún se le quemaban algunas cosas e incluso la misma cocina y no era la mejor con los lindos detalles, pero ella sabía y tenía lo necesario para hacerlo feliz a él.

-Gracias, eres la mejor- Le dijo el rubio mientras entraba a su habitación y la veía sacar cosas del armario.

_**Residencia Uchiha **_

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Te gustaría comer antes de irte con Nauto-kun?- pregunto amablemente Hinata a su esposo

-No me recuerdes que debo moverme de aquí- Respondió el sin moverse de su cama pero observándola detenidamente

-Se lo prometiste a Naruto-kun- Ella, tan honesta y dulce, era como su conciencia

-¿Acaso quieres que me vaya con él?- Pregunto él mientras la hacía recostarse lentamente en la cama

-Y-yo no he dicho eso- Más de medio año y aun la hacía sentirse nerviosa, en esos momentos olvidaba hasta su nombre -Pero Naruto-kun realmente quiere que tú vayas y te diviertas un rato- Dijo ella tratando de recordar cómo hablar decentemente, ¡joder! Ya no era una niñita, era la _Sra. Uchiha_

-Me divierto mucho más aquí contigo, así sea solo observándote- Ya casi estaba sobre ella, no se cansaba de ver ese sonrojo, delicioso como los tomates.

-Creo q-que iré a servirte- Con maniobras que solía ejecutar cuando era una ninja y sin hacerle daño, se escapó de los brazos de su esposo

-No te tardes- Soltó una sonrisa al escuchar el sonido de varias ollas retumbar sobre el suelo, esas manitas temblando era algo digno de ver

Después de comer tranquilamente, se escuchó que alguien tocaba impacientemente el timbre, la pelinegra se dispuso a abrir sabiendo cual sería el rostro que estaba al otro lado, claro, solo a alguien como él se le daba por violar aquel botoncito rojo que hacía sonar el molesto sonido ante los oídos de Sasuke

-Hinata-chan- Exclamo Naruto mientras la abrazaba efusivamente

-Mantén la distancia- Se escuchó una voz fúnebre y una sombra apareció sobre Naruto, él chico parecía haber recién llegado del cementerio

-Eres un psicópata celoso, pobre Hinata- Dijo él rubio mientras mantenía la distancia como buen ser humano que era, eso y por su vida

-Seguro tu eres igual o peor cuando se trata se Sakura- Aclaro Sasuke mientras veía como su esposa terminaba de abotonarle la camisa, no era celoso, bueno la verdad sí, pero no con Naruto, solo hacía por terminar de joderle la existencia

-Puede ser- Admitió él rubio al recordar que sucedía cuando alguien le miraba el trasero a su chica, eso era de él.

-Ya vámonos y terminemos con esto- Ordeno Sasuke mientras tomaba las manos de su esposa entre las suyas para que dejara de abotonarlo

-¿Sasuke-kun, A qué hora volverás?- pregunto ella un poco apenada

-Lo más temprano posible – le decía él con una sonrisa que nada más le dedicaba a ella

-Diviértete y cuídate- Sugirió la pelinegra y luego lo beso en la mejilla, nunca olvidaba hacerlo

-Hmp- soltó su esposo y le dio un pequeño toquecito en la frente con su índice.

Poco les faltaba para llegar a la reunión en la casa del Nara y que mejor que conversar para hacer más "ameno" el camino

-No puedo creer lo dulce que es Hinata y que este con un ogro como tú- Ya sabes los opuestos se atraen ¿no?

-Lo mismo pienso sobre Sakura, ella es una chica inteligente, ¿cómo termino contigo?- El amor apendeja, o eso suelen decir

-Eres cruel, muy cruel- La verdad sea dicha por Uzumaki Naruto

-Gracias-

Mejores amigos, no hay trato más cordial que ese.

-Dime, no has pensado en… bueno, ya sabes, en tener sucesores con Hinata-chan- Sutil manera de preguntar las cosas por parte del rubio

-Si- respondió directamente -¿Sakura y Tú?- preguntó sin vacilación alguna

-También, pero no sé si estoy listo para tener un hijo- resoplo Naruto. Él siempre había confiado en sí mismo, siempre se sentía preparado pero ahora no se trataría solo de él

-Tú nunca estás listo– Hizo una pausa y miro a su amigo -Pero eso está bien porque no se trata de estar listo, se trata de estar en total conexión y sin arrepentimientos de lo que pueda suceder- Sin mucha expresión, Sasuke dio a entender un "Deja de ser Idiota y hazlo ya"

-Odio que tengas razón- Lo odiaba la gran mayoría de tiempo

-Tsk- El azabache sonrió un poco y vislumbro desde no tan lejos la residencia Nara, ya imaginaba el caos, ¿Cómo era que se dejaba arrastrar tan fácilmente?

Entraron y fueron recibidos amenamente, allí estaban TODOS, la música no estaba tan alta, el alcohol era mesurado y la comida no se veía tan mal, quizá no había sido tan mal plan.

En la residencia Uchiha la calma reinaba, la pelinegra se encontraba recostada en el sofá, mirando por la enorme ventana como se mecían las hojas de los árboles, el otoño, su estación favorita, llegaría pronto. Escucho sonar el teléfono que estaba tras ella sobre una mesita decorada por un bonito mantel y flores de su jardín, contesto y sintió alegría al escuchar la voz detrás de la line.

-¡Hinata-chan!- escucho como la saludaba por medio de su nombre animadamente

-Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó cordial

-Bien, ¿y tú? -

-Extraño algo a Sasuke-kun- Dijo ella tímidamente. Era una ternura de 24 años

-Sí, Naruto te lo quito por hoy pero ven a mi casa- propuso la animada pelirosa

-¿Segura? ¿No te molesto?-

-No, ven y terminamos lo que empezamos la semana pasada, ¿recuerdas?- Sonaba bastante divertida la Sra. Uzumaki

-S-sí, allí estaré- Tartamudeo al recordar _la vez pasada_ que estuvo en esa casa

-Bien, te espero y recuerda, no mucha ropa- Dijo casi en un susurro lo último, ¿Qué tantos secretos se guardaban?

-Lo sé- Con una sonrisa y sin hacerse esperar más, colgó y subió para ponerse ligera de ropa

Mientras tanto en la _**residencia Nara**_

-Y así pase mi aniversario, comprando zapatos- Masculló el moreno que tenía esas peculiares líneas rojas en su rostro mientras relataba una de sus anécdotas protagonizada por su querida y rubia esposa

-Por lo menos no te hicieron saltar desde un avión- Dijo uno de los chicos mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados

-Vamos, es que a ti Karin quiere matarte- Decía el rubio mientras imaginaba a su amigo cayendo dramáticamente

-Por lo menos ustedes tienen novias- aquel chico de leotardo verde no se veía muy animado a pesar de ser el que había iniciado con los extraños bailes –Mi llama del amor se apaga-

-Disfruta de tu soltería Lee, no hay prisa- él joven lúgubre cuyo rostro no se veía muy bien, solo aquellos esos lentes oscuros, trato de dar animo

-Lo dices porque también estas soltero al igual que Sai y Lee- Dijo Kiba a manera de broma

-No seas tan cruel, le robaras el puesto a Neji- propuso el rubio y el Hyuga de piel albina le dedico una de esas miradas asesinas tan comunes de él, las mismas que le dedicaba al querido esposo de su prima protegida

-Chicos, conténganse y no sean problemáticos- Decía el chico de cabello desafiante de la gravedad al notar las miradas no muy amenas y ver que su casa corría peligro -No quiero tener que enfrentarme después a mi mujer- y es que Temari No Sabaku no era ninguna perita en dulce, era de temérsele, vaya problema y karma andante la que se consiguió el flojo Nara

-Tsk- Soltó un sonido el Uchiha –No sucederá nada-

-Concuerdo, trataremos de no matarnos- afirmo el Hyuga

-No entiendo que tiene de malo ser poco atractivo y por lo tanto estar solo- Dijo Sai refiriéndose a su caso y al de Lee, su voz no había sido escuchada y no tenía mucho control de lo que decía. Lo último que se escucho fue el llanto despavorido del chico del leotardo y las risas de más de uno

-Tampoco comprende- Hizo una pausa el albino- porque Neji-san se molesta por el hecho de que su prima este manteniendo _relaciones _fraternales y sexuales con Sasuke-san, son una pareja de casados, es lo que hacen ¿no?- pregunto Sai "confundido"

Al fondo se escuchó un **crack**, no había sido el cuello de Sai, sino los pensamientos de Neji y la paciencia de Sasuke, ese chico era un jodido imprudente

-Sai, una sugerencia amigable, creo que deberías de ser mudo- Dijo Naruto al ver la expresión de su mejor amigo. El albino sonrió de extraña manera, pero eso quería decir silencio absoluto por las próximas 73 horas, no habría ninguna muerte… por ahora.

Mientras tanto

-Me alegra verte, pasa por favor- Decía una pelirosa mientras abría la puerta de su casa

-Gracias- Hinata ingreso a ese lugar que visitaba bastante seguido

-¿Deseas algo de tomar?- ofreció Sakura

-No gracias-

-Entonces empecemos, no puedo aguantar más- susurro la pelirosa con un sonrojo, no sabía porque se apenaba de hacer esa clase de cosas con Hinata, eran muy buenas amigas no había que temer, excepto que alguien más se enterara, bueno, tarde o temprano todos se enterarían

-Que bueno que los chicos están en la reunión- Decía la pelinegra mientras subía las escaleras para la segunda planta

-Tienes toda la razón- Sakura le seguía, al llegar a la puerta de una de las habitaciones que nadie ocupaba en la casa, la abrió con la llave que guardaba siempre bajo su mando e hizo que Hinata ingresara

-Lo organizaste- dijo la pelinegra mientras observaba el lugar

-La vez pasada quedo un desorden, no podemos hacer nada si el lugar no está limpio-

-¿Y dónde están las cosas?- se refería a los elementos usados para su diversión

-Las escondí en el armario- decía Sakura con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a desempacar todo –Compre cosas nuevas, la vez pasada nos quedamos… cortas-

-Sí, lo siento- dijo Hinata mientras se sonrojaba

-Bien, entonces, empecemos- Fue dada la orden por la pelirosa y las dos empezaron a deshacerse de las batas que vestían.

En el camino hacia la residencia Uchiha, dos chicos caminaban tranquilamente, o algo así

-Teme, no pasaron ni dos horas- Decía Naruto un poco desanimado, le había tocado dejar la reunión por gusto de Sasuke

-No importa- Dijo el chico seco mientras seguía su camino, no quería volver a esas reuniones de locos, él lo estaba pero no tanto

-Que amargado eres- murmuro el rubio

-Entonces devuélvete-

-Pues no, ya me voy contigo-Amigos en las buenas, las malas y las peores

Los dos llegaron a la casa de Sasuke, miro detenidamente el lugar y de inmediato lo supo

-No esta- se refería a la pelinegra

-Tal vez este en casa con Sakura-chan, es lo más seguro, acompáñame para que te devuelvas con ella, no es bueno que camine sola-

-Hmp, vamos-

Y así fue, los dos se dedicaron a caminar nuevamente, lo bueno era que ninguno llevaba sake encima.

En la planta baja de la casa, un rubio y un azabache ingresaban a la residencia Uzumaki, no parecía que hubiese alguien.

-Sakura-chan- llamo Naruto en un tono de voz razonable pero nadie salía recibirlo con una bonita sonrisa

-No está, lo más seguro es que realmente estén juntas- dijo el azabache haciendo referencia a su esposa

-Quizá se durmió y Hinata ya se haya ido, o tal vez estén arriba en el balcón-

-vamos-pidió Sasuke, quería encontrar a Hinata e ir a casa a descansar, subió las escaleras con el rubio a paso rápido

-Sakura-chan- llamo Naruto de nuevo a su esposa pero no había respuesta, hizo silencio y escucho las dos voces

-Son ellas-murmuro Sasuke mientras se acercaban a la alcoba del fondo del pasillo junto al rubio siguiéndole los pasos

¿Qué hacían allí? Era la pregunta de ambos, se pegaron a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor…

_-Oh Hinata no puedo creerlo, compre el más grande y largo que encontré y no sirve de mucho- _

¿Grande? ¿Largo? Esas dos palabras rondaron en la cabeza de ambos, pensando en quien sabe que

_-L-Lo siento- _se escuchaba nerviosa

_-Yo…sé que si… se puede- _Sakura parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano _–¡Ya!, lo hice_- exclamo –_No se saldrá ni se resbalara más, ahora quédate quieta y déjame todo lo demás a mí-_

¿Pero qué Diablos…? ¿Qué carajos estaban haciendo esas mujeres?, ¿Cómo era de que no se le saldría ni se le resbalaría? ¿Salirse qué de dónde?

-Sasuke, ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?- susurro el rubio de manera casi inaudible

-Shh, cierra la boca- al parecer el azabache quería seguir escuchando

-_Oh, Sakura-chan ya sácala, me está lastimando un poco_-

¿Sácalo?...

-_Lo siento_- dijo la pelirosa -_Soy una descuidada, pero ya casi acabamos_-

-_Me alegra, incluso me he cansado, no me suele pasar_-

-_Es lo normal, lo intentamos paradas, sentadas y acostadas y aun fue difícil pero lo hicimos_-

Ok, eso ya había sido más que suficiente. Como unos locos empujaron la puerta que es encontraba entrecerrada

-Basta, ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- Exclamo Naruto Dramáticamente con los ojos cerrados, seguido de Sasuke, ambos totalmente sonrojados

-No puedo creer que hagan este tipo de cosas…- El pelinegro se detuvo al ver la escena –Están vestidas…

-¿Qué?- pregunto el rubio al aire y luego vislumbro a las dos chicas

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí y porque no me dijiste nada eh Naruto?- Pregunto Sakura algo molesta mientras soltaba una aguja que tenía en la mano

-Pues yo…- no sabía cómo explicarse bien

-Ese no es el punto ¿Qué tanto hacían?- pregunto Sasuke y miro directamente a Hinata

-Solo me estaba sacando las medidas- decía ella tranquilamente

-¿Medidas? Entonces ¿Qué es lo largo y grande que no te daba la talla?- preguntó nuevamente el azabache

-¿QUÉ COSAS ESTAN PENSANDO PAR DE IDIOTAS?- Pregunto Sakura casi en un grito al entender la situación y los sonrojos, eran unos jodidos pervertidos –Yo estaba usando este metro- Decía la chica levantando la cinta métrica -Para sacarle las medidas del busto a tu esposa, no le daba bien la talla pues este le han aumentado por el hecho que está embarazada, cuando por fin pude ponérselo sin que se le resbalara lo apreté con una aguja para tomar la medida y anotarla- explico ella

-¿Embarazada?- pregunto Sasuke casi en el limbo, estaba desconcertado, no estaban haciendo nada, no había lo que se imaginaba, solo un metro, Sakura a punto de molerlo a golpes y ¡Joder! su esposa estaba EM-BA-RA-ZA-DA

-y…yo, además de haber aprendido a coser, quería darte a ti la sorpresa y no de esta forma, también estoy embarazada- Dijo Sakura fusilando con la mirada a Naruto

-¡QUÉ!- exclamo en un grito el rubio, lo habían mandado también al limbo

-Sasuke- Dijo Hinata con voz casi de ultratumba, casi nunca se ponía de ese genio, empuño su manita y lo golpeo en el hombro –¡Septiembre!- exclamo la chica seguida de su amiga

-¡Noviembre!- exclamo la pelirosa estrujando a Naruto

-¿E-En esos meses nacerán?- pregunto el Uchiha dudoso

-No Sasuke, en esos meses Hinata y yo vamos a coger intensamente, ¡Pues claro!- respondió Sakura sarcásticamente

-Sakura-chan porque nunca me dijiste nada, ¿le harás la ropa a los bebes? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en esto de costurera? ¿Cómo se llamara nuestro bebe? Espera, ¿Es niño o niña? ¿Cuántos meses tienes?-

-Oh Dios Naruto, has silencio o me explotara la cabeza- ordenó ella

-Lo siento, debes descansar y yo dándote lata, no quiero que toques ni un plato, ni una escoba ni nada, descasara día y noche- Aseguro el rubio mientras se encaminaba con su esposa a la habitación sin siquiera despedir a su amigo

-y tú no cocinaras más, discúlpame por el malentendido, vamos a casa para que reposes- Pidió Sasuke a la pelinegra, la cual solo asintió y lo tomo de la mano

-E-Está bien- Otra vez volvía a ser su dulce Hinata, ¿Cómo serían los cambios de humor causados por el pequeño o pequeña Uchiha que llevaba en su vientre?

Ya sabiendo la noticia era hora de los cuidados, mimos y cambios, la barriga de ambas no se notaba demasiado, era muy poco sin embargo ellos sabían que allí estaba la futura adoración de ambos.

* * *

**Residencia Uzumaki**

-No te muevas, yo te traeré la cobija- Decía el chico mientras tomaba una de las cobijas del armario y la arropaba

-Gracias Naruto- estaba sonrojada por las atenciones de su esposo

-¿Quieres un poco de té?- ofreció el

-Quisiera un pastel de vainilla con relleno de chocolate y muchas frambuesas y algo de pizza- pidió ella sin vacilar

-S-Sakura-chan, son casi las once y media- tartamudeo, sabía lo que venia

-E-Entonces dejaras que tu hija se duerma con hambre- empezó con sollozos -¿Es acaso porque estoy gorda y no quieres que coma?- y se liberó el llanto ensordecedor

-N-No no, Sakura-chan, estas hermosa- le decía mientras se le acercaba y la abrazaba –Ya iré por tu comida ¿vale?, quiero que tú y nuestra hija estén felices

-Está bien, date prisa- Pidió ella nuevamente y el rubio salió de la casa

* * *

**Residencia Uchiha **

-¡Uchiha!- grito una pelinegra

-¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? ¿Ya viene el niño?- preguntó el desde el sofá, Sí, el dormía en el sofá y ella en la cama junto a su hijo

-Deja de hacer preguntas- ordeno la chica –Tengo hambre, quiero comer galletas, helado, duraznos y unos sándwiches-

-Hinata, son las cinco de la mañana, las tiendas aun no abren-

-¿Acaso me estás diciendo que no iras por lo que te pido?- Frunció el ceño y grito

-Sí, pero es que…- no lo dejo ni terminar la oración

-Me muero de hambre, ve ahora mismo- Exclamo y lo miro de manera bastante intimidante

-Hinata baja esa lámpara- le pidió al ver que ella perdería los estribos –Iré por lo que pides, solo tranquilízate por favor- Se acercó a ella para tocarle el vientre y la chica de inmediato cambio de semblante –No quiero que les suceda nada ni a ti ni al bebe-

-E-Está bien Sasuke-kun- otra vez volvía su esposa con esa linda sonrisa y por su vida y la seguridad de las cosas de la casa era mejor ir por todo lo que ella pedía.

* * *

**Siete años después **

-Pasa Hinata, Sasuke ya está dentro- Decía la pelirosa mientras su amiga entraba

-Gracias, ¿Naruto-kun ya llego?-

-Sí, ya dejo el papeleo por hoy- El deber de Hokage no era nada fácil, quizá Tsunade hizo bien en tomar unas vacaciones permanentes y dejarle el puesto a quien más lo merecía

-Me alegra- Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

Ambas llegaron al patio de la residencia Uzumaki, siempre se reunían e invitaban a otros de sus compañeros para pasar un rato, ellos y sus hijos.

-¡Tía!- exclamo una pequeña peliroja de unos seis años mientras corría hacia Hinata

-Akane, estas hermosa, se te ve muy bien ese vestido- y era cierto, la chica era hermosa, había heredado mucho de la madre de Naruto, excepto esos enormes ojos verdes de la pelirosa

-Mi mamá me lo hizo, ¿Se ve bien no?- Sakura no dejaba su labor de costurera

-Claro que sí, eres una niña muy linda- Decía la pelinegra mientras le apretaba una mejilla

-Hmp. Oka-san No es bueno decirle mentiras a Akane- Dijo un chico de también unos seis, llevaba el cabello negro con reflejos purpura y ojos tan oscuros como los de su padre

-Daisuke no digas esas cosas- Pidió Hinata a su hijo

-Le diré a mi papá que me estas molestando- Amenazo la pequeña

-Niña miedosa, y así quieres ser la próxima Hokage- y él se burlaba haciéndola fruncir el ceño

-Daisuke no molestes a Akane, parecen esposos- Decía Shun, hijo de Shikamaru y Temari, ambos niños se miraron y de inmediato se sonrojaron

-¡Ya cállate!- ordeno Daisuke

-Es cierto, jamás seria esposa de Daisuke-baka- Decía ella con sus mejillas haciéndole competencia a su cabello

-Ni quien quisiera ser esposo tuyo, eres una niña fea- y eso la ofendió y un golpe fue lo único que recibió

-¡Que problemáticos!- Digno hijo del Nara

A lo lejos los adultos observaban toda la situación y solo se imaginaban un futuro bastante interesante

-Creo que tu hija conseguirá novio- Le dijo Sakura a su esposo el cual no había notado la escena de Akane y Daisuke

-¿Qué? Aún es muy pequeña- Negó Naruto -_Tan parecida a mamá, gracias Sakura- _Miro a su esposa y le sonrió cálidamente y esta hizo lo mismo, sabía que le agradecía

-Y Daisuke es una réplica tuya, tendrá problema con las mujeres- Aseguro la pelirosa mirando a Sasuke

-El sabrá que escoger, por ahora que se dedique a entrenar sus líneas sanguíneas- Dijo después de tomar una de las manos de su esposa, la vio sonrojarse y sonrió internamente, le había dado el mayor orgullo, un hijo y sí, el chico no era cosa de juego, tenía Sharingan y Byakugan, un peligro andante y un ninja prometedor.

Y Allí estuvieron, observándolos, entre todos prediciendo sobre el futuro de sus mayores adoraciones.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin c:


End file.
